It's A Love Thing
by Sunshine and Chocolate
Summary: Addison and Derek spend a morning under the covers.


It's a Love Thing

Couple: Addison and Derek

Rating: PG

Summary: Addison and Derek spend a morning under the covers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or anything related. I also took the title from a Keith Urban song which I do not own.

* * *

Derek smiled as he rolled over in bed and draped an arm over Addison's waist, pulling her closer. Her warm body pressed up against his, theirs legs tangled together underneath the sheets.

Her hair tickled his face and Addison's smell enveloped him, she had the smell of strawberries and vanilla. She always smelled like that and Derek loved it.

"Hmmm..." Addison hummed and snuggled in closer to him.

"You know we should think about getting up." Addison said softly with her eyes still closed.

Derek's strong arms pulled her closer and she basked in the comfort she found there. This was her favorite place in the world. She felt like as long as she was right here, nothing would ever hurt her. Derek wouldn't let it.

"Why?" Derek asked and slowly opened his eyes.

"Because," Addison smiled as Derek's stubble tickled her soft skin as he trailed kisses over her shoulders. "Because, we should, we need to..."

Derek smiled against her and placed another kiss on her skin, "See even you can't think of a decent argument."

"Derek, "Addison said with a little more force.

"Tell me why we should get out of this nice, warm bed to face the cold, harsh, cruel world?" Derek asked.

Addison turned around so that they were now face to face, "Well, what if we need to eat?"

Derek brushed a stray hair out of her face and slowly trailed his fingers down her neck, his touch as light as a feather.

"We could have breakfast in bed, we are on vacation you know."

Addison smiled even wider at him, "I know. I still can't believe we managed to get a whole two weeks off at the same time."

Derek laughed, "When we double teamed Richard and demanded time off, I thought he was going have a heart attack."

Addison giggled, "I know, so Doctor Shepherd?"

Derek looked down at her with a skeptical look on his face, "What, _Doctor Shepherd_?"

Addison hooked her leg around Derek's' and then flipped them both over so that Derek was now under Addison.

Addison smirked down at him and his shocked expression.

And then he replaced it with a cocky smirk of his own. He then placed his arms behind his head and stared up at her.

"This is interesting." Derek said.

Addison smiled at him and wiggled her hips against his, "What do you want for breakfast, Doctor Shepherd?"

"Um, I don't know," Derek said with a smile, "What do you have to offer?"

She smiled at him as she slowly leaned down and met his lips with hers in a sweet, lingering kiss. Derek wrapped his arm around her waist as the other came to rest behind her head and he pulled her as close as possible.

"Oh, I've lots to offer." She whispered as she broke the kiss a little before leaning again.

Addison sucked on his tongue lightly before pulling back abruptly. She then climbed off of him and sat next to him on the bed and grabbed the phone.

"So what are you hungry for?"

Derek slowly sat up in bed and looked at her. A slow mischievous smile broke out on his face. He turned himself around so that he was facing his wife. He then took the phone from her hands, slowly putting it back on the end table. He leaned his entire body over hers to put the phone back but did not pull away once it was in its spot.

Addison gave him a coy smile.

"Did you think that you were gonna get away with that?"

Addison shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe?"

"I don't think so, "Derek said as he slowly slid down her body his hands lightly ran down her legs, which were resting above their rumpled bed sheets, until he had her feet in his hands.

"Derek, "Addison said with a warning tone.

Addison started to giggle furiously as Derek began to tickle her feet.

"Addie, what do you say?" Derek asked.

"Derek!" Addison gasped out as she laughed harder and harder. Her feet were the most ticklish part of her body, "Stop! Please don't! Stop!"

"That is not what you are supposed to say!" Derek yelled tickling her even more.

"Derek!" Addison yelled, "I give up, please stop, fine, I surrender, you win!"

"Good." He said.

Derek dropped her feet and leaned back next to her on the bed.

Addison's cheeks were flushed a deep crimson, her silky, red hair flowed out onto the pillow and into her deep green eyes, going in all different directions. She was panting heavily, her chest rising and falling with every breath she took and she wore only a little, satin white nightie with light pink trim.

A wide, bright, smile played over her pouty red lips. She wore absolutely no make-up and Derek knew that no one would ever get closer to perfect than Addison in that moment.

She turned to him with a look that said she was trying to be serious but was having trouble.

"God, you are beautiful."

Her smile grew at his heartfelt words. She loved being with Derek like this. So free, so comfortable, so open with each other and Derek looked just as beautiful to her.

What with his dark, wavy hair, sticking up all over the place, his deep blue eyes twinkling at her with happiness. He had a little stubble that gave him a rugged, sexy appearance. And Addison let her eyes trail down to his bare chest and his tone abs; he was dressed only in a pair of black boxers. He looked so damn good.

She pulled him closer as she rolled onto her side.

"You know, just because of that I might forgive you." Addison teased.

"Oh yeah," Derek asked, "What else do I have to do?"

Addison smiled, "Kiss me like there is no tomorrow or better yet, kiss me like one of our pagers is about to go off and we have to go to work in a minute."

Derek smiled as he leaned and slowly brushed his lips against hers before capturing her mouth in a deep, hot kiss.

* * *

End.

Please Review.


End file.
